


One Heart

by anotherouatwriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: The reason behind Emma casting the curse, The reason why Emma doesn't want anyone to remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/anotherouatwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma knew this day would come since the moment she cursed them all back to Storybrooke. She knew Henry would end up summoning her and demanding some answers. And oh, how she wanted to tell him everything when he looked her in the eye and asked for forgiveness for their failures.</p><p>One-shot on my theory regarding the curse. Set in 5x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyr1988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyr1988/gifts).



> So, this is what happens when I start making theories during my study breaks. Also, I'm working on the update of my two fics and three prompts I've received. I hope to publish at least 2 of those works during the weekend and the rest before next weekend.
> 
> To Chris,  
> for being my beta and listening to my random SQ theories.

Emma knew this day would come since the moment she cursed them all back to Storybrooke. She knew Henry would end up summoning her and demanding some answers. And  _oh_ , how she wanted to tell him everything when he looked her in the eye and asked for forgiveness for their failures.

And then Regina came and told her to stay away from  _her_  son. And it hurt like going down a slide made of razor blades and landing in a pool filled with rubbing alcohol. Because she thought that they were past that, the ' _my_  son' fights. And now, they were back to square one. Just as bad as it had been when Henry first brought Emma to Storybrooke.

She tries to make Regina angry, because it's so much easier to have Regina hating her than it is with Regina pitying her. But Regina is hurting and that pains Emma more than anything. She tells Emma they won't stop until they regain their memories.

But what she doesn't know is that they'll never gain them back. Not because Regina doesn't have it in her to be the savior, like Emma had told her. But because Regina's true love was not Robin, it was Emma. And Emma's heart is no longer inside Emma's chest.

Of course Regina doesn't remember that. No one did. Only Emma did, and she carried the burden of being the only one with the memories with no regrets. Because Emma did not want Regina, Henry, and her parents to feel that pain.

No one remembered how some of Arthur's knights reacted to Regina's true identity, and the fact that she had lied to them. No one remembered how the knights reacted when they learned that the savior was long gone and the Dark One's magic had filled the once innocent heart.

But most importantly, no one remembered Merlin holding Henry's heart - the heart of the truest believer - against his mouth, sucking Henry's magic.

Casting the Dark Curse was the only way to save them. In Emma's eyes, it was the only way to save Henry and everyone else. Emma and Regina had agreed on that.

And so, Emma casted the curse, and crushed Regina's heart as the last ingredient, because her true love was Regina, it has  _always_  been Regina.

The savior and the Evil Queen, the Dark One and the savior; they were like yin and yang, the perfect balance of magic in any realm or reality.

But, Emma couldn't let Regina die. Not after she learned that Regina was her true love. Not after all the sacrifices she did so that she could give Regina a new beginning with a happy ending. So she took her heart out and pushed it into Regina's chest, bringing the brunette back to life; the one heart beating for both bodies.

_"Emma," Regina had muttered, "What have you done?"_

_"It is yours, Regina," Emma said, a single tear running down her cheek. "I think it has always been yours," she added. And then, the feelings lowered in intensity, until they were nothing more than an annoying sensation in her empty chest. It was a curious thing what having no heart can do to you._

Regina's voice and atypical optimism brought Emma back to reality. "We will find a way," she said, "We always find a way."

"Yes, because of me! I help you guys find a way," Emma snapped, "Now, you're on your own."

"You can do it, mom. You can be the savior," said Henry with an encouraging tone.

"That's not going to happen," the Dark One says, her voice is soft now and she hates how Henry's eyes lost their spark as she killed his hope. It was better this way; this way, Regina wouldn't let him down later.

"You don't think I have it in me," Regina pointed out.

She breathes in slowly, because she knows Regina could save them, if the stakes weren't so high. But, Henry's life is more important than their memories. Merlin cannot remember what he did with Henry's heart. Merlin cannot get his powers back.

"I know you don't," she lies. As long as her heart is in Regina's chest as a whole, she can't love Regina enough to break the curse. As long as her heart is in Regina's chest and Regina doesn't split it between the two of them, Henry will be safe.

"Well, you are wrong," Regina replies with the pain visible in her eyes, and Emma knows it to be true. And it takes all her willpower not to wrap her arms around Regina and tell her everything will be okay, because that was the point of this curse.

Her heart breaks as she watches Regina and Henry -  _her family_  - walk away. And she wishes she could break the curse. She wishes she could ease Regina's pain and fill their hearts with love once again. But she can't. They made this agreement, and Regina may not be able to remember, but Emma does. And she wouldn't let Regina's sacrifice go to waste. It didn't matter how loud the little voice in her head screamed that this was stupid, that Regina would come up with an idea if she found out the real reason behind this curse.

It was not a risk Emma was willing to take. Yes, it was stupid, but we all do stupid things to protect the people we love


End file.
